


Размножение вида

by Taisin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Ecology, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Разводить зверей не так просто, как кажется





	Размножение вида

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Fantastic Beasts 2017

Это было самым позорным ее поражением за всю карьеру. Тина едва не разрыдалась.

Радужный геккон смотрел на нее грустными голубыми глазами. Чешуйки вокруг них уже поблекли. Вокруг геккона — и на гекконе — сидели, летали и лежали дохлые насекомые. Разные насекомые. Десять страниц магического справочника «Сытая рептилия». Десять последних страниц.

Заскрипели ступени лестницы.

— Не подошло, — сказала Тина вслух. Геккон хлопал на нее глазками. Тупая, вредная животина. Не жрет фрукты, не жрет яйца, не жрет насекомых. Две недели ничего не жрет. Последняя самка вида. Последний самец вида уже даже не может двигаться…

И стоило отнимать их у местных? Те бы убили их быстро… Ради радужных чешуек для английских магов.

— Угу…

Ньют слезал в чемодан осторожно, что-то держа в руках. Его легкий балахон — как у местных магов-охотников — опять был весь в темных пятнах…

— Ты не ранен? — подорвалась Тина.

— Нет-нет. — Он спустился на пол и замер, хмуро смотря на нечто у себя в руках. Больше всего это напоминало фигурку гигантской осы. Медового цвета. И… Тина с недоверием принюхалась. И медового запаха.

— Это что? Подарок?

— Это — труп последнего представителя вида, — сказал Ньют. В голосе громыхнуло далеким гневом.

Тина охнула. Сахарная оса. Мертвых ос — состоящих почти целиком из сахара, — она раньше ни разу не видела. Только живых, на ферме. Местные пытались одомашнить осу…

— Все-таки не размножается?

Африканские магические джунгли были системой сложнее бюрократии МАКУСА на пару порядков. Все связано. Все на все влияет. Выбили мелкую птичку из-за мяса-перьев-ингредиентов — и остались в умирающем лесу. Тина бы не поверила, если б не довелось увидеть самой.

Ньют тогда мотался аж к коллекционеру в Австралию, через двадцать порталов, за слухом о птичке. Но нашел у гордого владельца только чучело. Неужели второй раз?..

— Не размножается. Все гнезда погибли. — Ньют вздохнул и положил осу на стол, рядом с террариумом.

— И то, которое ты вернул в лес?

— И оно. Что-то они еще изменили. Что-то было еще. Я… — Он растрепал волосы на затылке грязной рукой. — Я, наверное, был с ними резок…

— Ты мог, — сказала Тина. Поцеловала его в нос. Улыбнулась на его улыбку. — Но ведь за дело?

— Да, но… Они, понимаешь, заметили, что в лесу гнезда вымирают. Попытались спасти. Но неужели так сложно понять, что нужно сначала понаблюдать!

— Это же осы, — Тина вздохнула. — Все всё знают об осах.

— Все всё знают о тех, с кем живут рядом, — мрачно произнес Ньют. — Угу. А потом выясняется…

Он осекся. Склонил голову набок, по-птичьи. Тина подняла брови. И что творится в этой гениальной голове…

— Съездим к Куини? — спросил Ньют. Тина моргнула.

— Но нам же еще по плану…

— Потом вернемся. Ну, если захочешь. Или попозже. Африка не убежит. Мы уже полгода путешествуем, ты, наверное, соскучилась?..

— Ох, Ньют…

От поцелуя их отвлекло громкое «хлюп». Они развернулись к столу, одновременно вздернув палочки, — и успели увидеть как хвостик сахарной осы исчезает в пасти раздувшегося мячом геккона.

— Ну, — сказала Тина после паузы, — по крайней мере одну проблему мы решили.

Геккон рыгнул. И прикрыл глазки.

— Как бы ему плохо не стало, — взволновался Ньют. — Сахар обычно вреден взрослым особям…

Тина подождала, пока он закончит бросать диагностические чары, и позвала:

— Эй, «взрослая особь».

Ньют обернулся через плечо.

— Ты же не откажешься от тарт-татана?

— Ты гений, — благоговейно произнес Ньют.

— Конечно. — Еще бы, сделать тарт-татан на чемоданной кухне в центре Африки. — Я покормлю самца, а ты иди мойся. Грязному не достанется.

…Когда они закончили с тарт-татаном, и не только с ним, и пошли проведать геккона, в террариуме рядом с довольной и радужно сияющей рептилией обнаружилась темная гроздь того, что Тина поначалу приняла за помет. И едва не развеяла, хорошо Ньют остановил.

— Ты посмотри только… — Он поднял гроздь на уровень их глаз, поближе. — Посмотри!

Это были яйца. Мелкие полупрозрачные яйца, в которых что-то шевелилось…

— Осы, — прошептала Тина. — Осы, Ньют!

— Последнее звено размножения!

Они скакали по всему дому так, что трясся пол — и чемодан снаружи, наверное, подпрыгивал. И сломали кровать.

…Вернуться в Африку семье Скамандеров удалось только через пять лет. И уже втроем.


End file.
